


blue in the shadows

by lotuschae



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Animal Abuse, BAMF Newt Scamander, Gen, Hurt Newt Scamander, Illegal Activities, Newt Is Fucking Badass, No Plot/Plotless, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Post-Grindelwald, Protective Newt Scamander, Rescue Missions, Smuggling, Snapshots, Twin Scamanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuschae/pseuds/lotuschae
Summary: Newt of the criminal underworld is something no one expected.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> just an idea i had that was inspired by the blue coat series  
> dunno how much i'll write on it but i wanted to post what i got somewhere
> 
> also fair warning i have not written in a while and most of this was written at 3 am

Seeing Newt Scamander in one of the most infamous criminal underground bars in New York was the last thing Percival and Tina expected when they went on mission. Rumour had it there was a big trade going down. The rumour had reached no-mage authorities so MACUSA expected muggle children to be involved in the trade, together with a number of magical creatures. Come to think of it, Percival should have expected Newt to have caught wind of it. He had spoken to him only a handful of times since they caught Grindelwald, but he regularly heard from Tina that Newt cared very much for magical creatures.

"Not the Scamander I expected to see," Tina said. They had both been waiting for Theseus Scamander to arrive. On this case they had a tight connection to most wizarding communities in the world, and especially the UK. Theseus was sent to them and expected to arrive right about now. Percival wondered if he knew about Newt being here.

"Should we say hi?" Tina wondered.

Percival frowned. "Maybe he's waiting for Theseus."

"Are you sure that's not Theseus?" Tina asked. The Scamander brothers were identical twins, though both had enough difference in mannerism to make it easy to tell them apart most days. Well, _sometimes_. The twins had each other's mannerisms down to a tee and was able to fool most anyone.

"Theseus doesn't have a blue coat."

"Fair point."

Newt had discovered them, that much was clear by the quick glance in their direction. There was no other reaction however, as he walked off to a woman sitting alone in a corner. The woman was familiar to Percival. Anita Haggins had been in with them for questioning many times for suspicious activity connected to both the magical and the muggle worlds. Her connections kept her well off the map most of the time and still there were no one who knew what exactly she was involved with.

Haggins looked bored when Newt sat down opposite her.

"Scamander," she greeted with an arrogant twitch of her nose.

"I'm not here for you," Newt clarified, though Percival struggled to understand how the Brit could be after anyone in the first place. Except for a few mishaps with escaped creatures he was harmless. "I know of your smuggling of hippogriffs and muggle children, but that's not what I'm here for today."

Newt offered a tight-lipped smile when she looked non-threatened. Percival and Tina exchanged looks. _How_ did Newt know that? MACUSA and muggle police had barely been able to scratch the surface of her real name.

"You want the location," she said. She sighed and dropped a sugarcube in her tea. Suddenly she oozed more confidence, and Percival noticed how overdone and fake her earlier confidence was. "What do I get for it?"

"Your life."

She did not take him seriously, that much was clear. Newt looked about as threatening as a kitten. Haggins grabbed her throat suddenly, looked like she was being choked by invisible hands. She clawed at her chest, her eyes so pleadingly desperate Percival felt almost bad for her. As sudden as it started, it stopped.

"It's in Hell's Kitchen, by the docks. Please, let me go," she begged.

Newt stood up and straightened his back, looking harmless as ever. "Turn over the children to muggle authorities and we might not have to have this conversation again."

"What?" she asked, again more confident. Looked like whatever Newt did could not waver the passion she had for what gave her income. "Who do you take me for?"

"Someone who would rather deal with muggle authorities than with me."

Haggins started looking around the bar now and Percival realized the entire bar had been quiet for the duration of their conversation. Many looked at her with pity and some gave her warning looks. One man with two missing fingers avoided looking at them altogether.

Her eyes narrowed. "Fine."

She proceeded to apparate out of there and Newt walked over to Tina and Percival, his steps confident and light at the same time. Everyone dutifully turned back to their own conversations, but Percival noticed they were watching Newt in the corner of their eyes, as if he might harm them.

"Hi Tina," Newt said, offering her a smile. The two of them had been a thing for many years now, but it seemed neither was ready to pop the question. "Hello, Mr Graves."

"Mr Scamander, what was that?" Percival asked.

Newt looked in the direction of the empty table and was about ready to explain, but a new wizard entered the bar. Theseus Scamander, of course, twenty minutes later than he was supposed to. He, unlike Tina and Percival, looked unsurprised to find Newt there.

"Newt," he said, grinning at Newt.

"Theseus," Newt greeted, looking just as happy to see him.

"I trust you got the information you needed?"

"She gave it up quiet willingly, actually."

"Oh, no illegal activities needed?"

"Maybe a tiny one."

"Newt."

"A technique I learned from Nepalese wizards. Magic-blocking. No damage done, however I do hope for her sake that she stops her nasty business before tomorrow morning."

Percival was dumbfounded by the conversation. While he generally expected these kinds of topics amongst his employees - with less use of the words "illegal activities" of course - he did not expect it to fall so natural between the Scamander brothers.

Tina coughed. "So, while we appreciate you obtaining the location, Newt, you are still a civilian and we must ask you to let us take it from here."

Percival noted Theseus barely being able to contain a smile at that, but Newt spoke before it could become more obvious. "Of course, Tina. I will not involve myself in MACUSA business."

He wished he was able to read the look on the Scamander brothers' faces.

 

-

In retrospect Newt should have warned them more, though he knew Theseus would not blame him. A lot of creatures were in danger and he wanted to save them as quickly as possible. He had his case with him, shrunken a bit on the outside to more easily carry it with him, but ready to take the creatures he needed to save.

He knew annoyingly little of what creatures were involved in the trade, but he was ready for whatever it was. His recent travels stocked him with what he needed to take care of most creatures, even the ones not too common in the western part of the world. One never could be too prepared after all.

As Newt came closer to the location he felt out for Theseus' magic, happy to discover he had not closed himself off. MACUSA was close by then, and Newt had after all made a promise not to involve himself with them. The magical creatures and the Ministry, however, he had made no promises of.

He was about to check out one of the warehouses by the docks when he noticed a spark of spirit magic close by, possibly coming from one of the containers. Quickly sending out feelers for more wizards he stalked off to the closest container. No wizards close-by, but there was definitely a creature inside the container. Strong wards came off it, protected by what felt like old South American magic.

Newt put his hand on the entrance to the container and concentrated on making waves to work against the wards. It was easier said than done, especially considering the circumstances, but finally he felt a click in his mind. The wards were down.

He tried opening it as quietly as possible, putting on a silencing charm when that proved too difficult. Newt almost dropped his case when he caught eye of what was inside. A kitsune. An actual, live kitsune.

He had only seen one in his life, during an expedition to a remote mountain village in Japan. This one was obviously more injured, one of her many tails seemingly broken. She growled at him, pawing at the ground in a threatening manner. Newt put his case carefully down. "Don't be scared," he said, kept his voice calm and kind. What he said was not as important as the tone of his voice as he said it.

He opened the case and let her watch it. Dougal poked his head out. Him and Pickett were the two he allowed in the main room before he locked the door. Magical creatures often reacted more nicely to each other than to other wizards after a long time in captivity.

While the kitsune was distracted he unlocked the chains and made them disappear with a simple flick of his wand. The kitsune stared at him, surprised at this progression. She took a hesitant step towards Newt and promptly sat down

Dougal made sounds that might have indicated _come with me,_ but the kitsune was far too interested in Newt now. He held out a hand so she could smell it.

"See, I'm harmless," he said, offering a toothless smile. "Can I look at your tails?"

She glanced at her tails and then jumped into the suitcase before he could do anything. Newt gave Dougal a stern look. "Look after her until I'm out of here, alright?"

He closed his case and put a protection charm on it in case the smugglers caught him before he could rescue more. He shrunk it some more to fit it in his jacket pocket and stepped out of the container. He felt no immediate signals that gave off other magical creatures, but there had to be more than only a kitsune there for the event to be so hush-hush.

He decided to apparate to the closest building to get his bearings. He landed in the basement and instantly regretted it when a dozen wands were pointed at him.

 

-

Theseus was suspiciously quiet when they entered the warehouse, to the point where Percival almost thought he and his brother had switched places. Of course he was a professional at what he did, one of the best damned aurors Percival knew, but Theseus was also known across the sea as someone who _talked_. Someone who flaunted their arrogance so clearly the criminals started acting out of irrationality and accidently blew their own operation. It was one of the reasons, other than his fighting skill, Percival wanted him on this mission.

Theseus was not acting like he usually would. His steps were confident as always and his wand was ready, but he spoke no words.

Tina was the one who brought Percival out of his thoughts. She had stepped further into the warehouse. "Where is everyone?" she wondered out loud.

Before Percival could do his own observations, a door slammed open, three people running out. Most peculiar was the fact that pieces of their clothing were on fire, and one of them had a hand missing. Percival's magic reacted before he could stop himself. He extinguished the fire. Tina bound them up with glowing chains, ensuring that they could not escape.

"Where are the others?" Percival questioned. "What happened?"

"Blue Coat," the one of the three with the missing hand cried. "Fucking Blue Coat."

Theseus grinned at this, though Percival did not see how a possible third threat could be a good thing now.

"We need to contact the others," Tina said. "If there's a third threat-"

"No no," Theseus said. "No need, I assure you. Anyone these mobsters are scared of is a friend of ours."

Percival wanted to protest that, but he had no time. Someone was coming down the hallway screaming, and why did that voice sound familiar?

"How _dare_ you harm them - these poor creatures have no properties we can take and use, and even if they _did,_ skinning them was not the right course of action!"

Through the door came first a man, levitating and clearly in pain. Behind him was none other than Newt, looking more frightening than Percival had ever seen him.

"Newt?" Tina squeaked, expressing exactly how confused and powerless Percival felt at the moment. He really should not have been surprised at how unsurprised Theseus was.

Newt dropped the man to the floor, his wand still threateningly pointed at him. The three still held together by Tina's magic tried to cower away, but they did not come far in their binds. Newt raised his other hand and made a fist, a crazed look in his eyes. Percival did not expect it to do anything - even the most skilled wizards struggled with wandless magic. The three men started coughing, acting similar to what Haggins had only hours before. It was not before the one with the missing hand passed out someone tried to stop Newt from doing more damage. Theseus, of course.

"Newton," he snapped. Newt let his hand drop to his side, but did not take his eyes off the three men.

"The rest are down the hall."

"Ne-"

"Alive, Thee. Badly injured, but alive. The baku is dead."

Theseus gave him a pointed look. He did not question what a _baku_ was, though Percival had never before heard of such a thing. "The baku was all that was there?"

"There are a couple of children in a backroom over there." Newt pointed to a door by a couple of shelves. "Other than that, no."

"Are you sure?"

"Extremely. My methods worked quite well. Nothing illegal, I assure you, Mr Graves."

Percival's eyes narrowed now that he finally had been addressed. "Mr Scamander, I thought we agreed that you would not be here."

"I agreed to not involve myself with MACUSA, which I have not until this point. Now, I have something to take care of, so until next time."

Newt gave Tina and Theseus both smiles, and a polite nod to Percival. Then he proceeded to apparate out of there.

Tina turned to Theseus. "Should we be arresting him?"

"He probably took a few creatures before he found the baku," Theseus said. "Let's pretend he was never here, that's what the Ministry tends to do."

Percival could not help but think that the Ministry had rather questionable methods.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i noticed that i wrote muggle instead of no-mage through the whole last chapter even from mr graves' point of view  
> wow i suck
> 
> anyway enjoy this trash fellow humans
> 
> fair warning i havent seen the crimes of grindelwald yet

All things considered, it could be worse. Sure, he was stuck in chains he could not break open at the bottom of a river, _but_ it could be worse. At least he had managed to form a bubble of air around his nose. How long he would manage to hold it was another matter, but he felt confident that he could get out before he drowned. _If_ he drowned. The air-bubble grew smaller.

If only he could reach down to his pocket, where his suitcase still rested, to get Pickett. The idiots had not thought of taking anything other than his wand. They hadn't recognized him as Blue Coat either, so it was safe to say they were all new to the game.

A bowtruckle would be good right about now. They were exceptionally good at opening locks and Pickett had helped him out of many tricky situations before. He almost regretted forcing Pickett into the case before he went to save the veelas these smugglers had trapped. Though, when thinking of the curse that hit him right where Pickett usually rested, he was glad the little bowtruckle was safe in his case. That curse would give him a nasty scar and he could not imagine what would have happened if it hit Pickett.

No matter, getting the case was not happening and the air bubble was getting smaller. He needed to think of a solution, fast. As far as he knew there were no merepeople or naiads in the river, though one could never be sure. The density of the water made it harder to put his feelers out for magic. Screaming, while possible to be heard by naiads, could shorten the life of his air bubble. He needed the air bubble.

He settled for moving around a little, hoping the disturbances in the water was enough to draw the attention of any magical beings close to him. He also pushed some of his magic out. Even if he could not feel others, there was a chance they could feel him.

He just hoped he didn't die. Theseus would kill him if he died. Come to think of it, Theseus would kill him anyway just for coming here when he was told specifically by the Ministry of Magic not to come. Also the fact that he was trying to break the veela's out of the Egyptian magical ministry was going to shorten his lifespan a bit. 

Newt stopped moving when he felt something close in on him, something big and powerful. He turned slightly to get a better look behind himself, but he saw only darkness. _Great_ , he thought. It had begun to darken an hour ago when he was first put into the river, but he did not imagine the sun would disappear this quickly. In an hour he would not be able to see a thing. Though, not being able to _see_ would not be his biggest problem in an hour.

He noticed a glow from his left and turned to face it. It took his eyes a little time to see, but he concluded it to be a naiad. She had what people often thought to be a mermaid's tail, but the number of fins that decorated it proved her to be a water spirit. Her greenish skin was what gave off the glow. She tilted her head at him, as if wondering why a human was stuck at the bottom of her river, still breathing.

Her hand hoovered over the bubble of air. "Wizard, huh? Tell me, how did you get stuck here?"

She wrinkled her nose when he did not respond. Not that he could, either. If he opened his mouth he was fucked, to put it simply. She touched the chains that held him. "Someone put you here on purpose, huh? How do I know you're not a bad one?"

Newt gave him the most pleading and innocent eyes he could muster, the ones he used to make people think he was the fumbling idiotic version of his brother. It seemed to work, because she moved behind him. Soon he felt the chains loosen until they fell at his feet. She grabbed him as he was still too weak to do much, and pulled him upwards.

Once their heads were above water he spluttered. The air bubble's thin air was nothing compared to the real thing.

"Tell me, wizard, who are you?"

"Newt Scamander," Newt greeted. The naiad frowned. "I was taken for trying to save magical creatures being held captive about a mile from here."

"Well then," the naiad said. "Good luck, Scamander."

 

-

The next time Percival saw either of the Scamander twins was at MACUSA. Theseus was called in to a meeting with several of the world's magic ministries. They were not sure what exactly Newt was there for, but he had his case in a tight grip when they arrived.

He and Tina were there to greet them when they arrived.

"Newt," Tina said. She blushed, a small smile creeping on her face. Newt blushed as well. The two of them were too cute. Sometimes Percival wondered if they were dating in secret and had simply not told anyone. They certainly acted like it.

"Tina. Could you point me in the direction of your department of magical beasts?"

As Tina explained the way, Theseus whistled. He stared at the roof, at the danger-meter Percival assumed.

"That new?" Theseus asked.

"We had it installed when we heard the news of Grindelwald in Europe. We had a smaller one in the main offices before, but we found in more practical to leave one here as well."

Theseus had an almost dangerous glint in his eyes. "Is it supposed to be a challenge?"

Behind him Newt rolled his eyes. "Gryffindors."

"Hufflepuffs."

Percival frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Our school houses," Newt explained. Ah, house rivalry. Percival understood that; some aurors still felt the house rivalry from Ilvermory, even well over a decade since they graduated. "It's been a rivalry between us since Theseus-"

"That has nothing to do with our conversation."

"Doesn't it? You recklessly attacked a Flynn Clearwater because he _looked_ at you."

"He challenged me!"

"There you go, you see a challenge in everything."

"Oh, _I_ do? What about the time with the baby dragon in Manchester?"

Newt covered his face with his hands. "I told you not to tell anyone about that."

Percival's eyebrows went up to his hairline.

"I think I would love to hear that story, Mr Scamander," Tina said, struggling not to laugh. She looked over at Percival. "Siblings, huh?"

Percival would not know, he had no siblings.

Theseus clapped his hands together. "Well, Percy, shall we go?"

"Mr Graves," Percival corrected, as he always had to. "The meeting will start soon. I trust you will find your way, Mr Scamander?"

Newt, luckily understanding the question was directed at him, nodded and smiled. "Of course, Mr Graves."

 

-

Confident that Theseus would distract everyone in the building for a few hours, Newt headed straight for MACUSA's basement. In reality he had no business being down there, since he was not a MACUSA official and was a foreign wizard. However, he heard whispers when he was in Egypt that MACUSA had contained a number of magical creatures. Considering they no longer worked _against_ the existence of magical creatures he thought they would have released them into the wild. Turned out he would have to do that himself.

He was only glad Percival had not yet heard about his business in Egypt. They would arrest him on the spot, unless Egypt had decided to forget about it already. Seemed unlikely, but Newt was hopeful his connection to the criminal underworld made him important enough not to imprison. He _hoped_.

Going down the long dark corridors of an almost forgotten part of MACUSA felt like walking through a ghost town. There was no sign of life there and he picked up no trace of other wizards either. Something akin to a magic barrier emitted strong energy from further down the hall, but other than that there was nothing. It was almost like the whole place was dead and forgotten.

Newt haltered his soundless steps. Something was there, at the edge of where his magic reached. He stepped out of the hallway and into a smaller space, almost too perfect to hide in. He sharpened his senses again, focused on the footsteps he heard further down.

If only he had the invisibility cloak he had been gifted by Nigerian witch some time ago. It still was in his suitcase. Throwing away the cloak plan, he put a notice-me-not charm on himself. It would have to do for now.

The magic felt vaguely familiar when it closed in and he chanced a peak at it, risking himself being exposed.

"Theseus?"

He stepped out of hiding and stood in front of his brother.

Theseus grinned. "Knew I could find you down here. Want a repeat of Egypt?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I'm your twin, did you not expect me to know?"

Newt refrained from rolling his eyes. "Are you here to arrest me?"

"No. The Minister of Magic decided to inform me before he took any action. Are you sure you have space enough for more creatures?"

Newt looked away. "Go back before they get suspicious."

"How many creatures do you have, Newt?" Theseus pressed.

"30."

Theseus did roll his eyes, gave him a deadpanned look. "Individual, not species."

"I have help, Thee. Don't worry."

"Oh?"

"Three full-blooded veelas and a werewolf in need of sanctuary for the foreseeable future. They help take care of my creatures."

Theseus' eyebrows went up to his hairline, his look so similar to their mother's that Newt struggled not to laugh. "A werewolf? What, you got a vampire in there too?"

"No, the vampires left a few months ago," he deadpanned.

Theseus shook his head. "What are we looking for?"

"I'm glad you asked. They have two hippogriffs down here, and according to a few sources they confiscated a nundu that they have yet to release where it belongs."

Theseus frowned. "You know we could just go talk to Percy. The Minister of Magic can give you legislation to take the creatures, as long as you promise not to repeat Egypt."

"Against rule breaking? What happened to my brother?"

Theseus snorted. "Bloody hell. Fine, I'll help. What's the plan?"

Newt could not help a mischievous grin. "You remember Christmas day two years ago?"

Theseus had a grin that matched his own. "I think I like where this is going."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO WARNING this has no plot and prob will not have any plot, i'm just writing snapshots of newt more or less


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erm yes i know it's very short but,,,, have u concidered that it's gonna suck anyway so lol why not post what i got u kno
> 
> anyway fellow humans i am sort of empty of ideas currently so if u got anything in particular u wanna see, comment it or shout it from ur bedroom window if u feel like it
> 
> enjoy folks
> 
> (in other news i wish i could earn money on fanfics bc god i need that cash money flow)

Newt felt strangely like a child in the headmaster's office, the day he was expelled from Hogwarts. Percival and Seraphina was giving him a look that rivalled that of the headmaster who expelled him. On his left sat Theseus, looking innocent and arrogant at the same time. The British Minister would be arriving soon to help deal with them.

"I have to ask, Mr Scamander," Seraphina started, "what were you thinking with?"

"I was freeing the creatures you have refused to let go," he said, eyes cold. At least _that_ had changed from his time at Hogwarts. Back then he was an anxious mess. Now he had no problem facing authority when he absolutely needed to, and especially when the lives of innocent creatures were at risk.

They already knew that he 'freed' the creatures, of course. The creatures were no longer there and he'd managed to send off his suitcase to Tina's home before he and Theseus were caught. They could not get to the suitcase even if they wanted to. He wasn't sure what he would do if they forced him to give the creatures back, but that would have to wait. He had a plan to get out of America quickly if need be, but even then... he had to get out of MACUSA first. Apparating could become a risk, not that he knew if one even could apparate inside the building. Once that was over he only had to rehabilitated the creatures he rescued, and go around Europe to free those in his case ready to go back to the wild.

Newt shook the thoughts out of his head, earning a strange look from Percival.

"Honestly," Theseus started, "this was not my plan, I simply stumbled upon Newton down there."

Newt managed not to look like Theseus had just punched him in the face. So much for sibling solidarity.

"And you did not report him at once, Mr Scamander?"

"Well, how was I supposed to know-"

"You did know about Egypt, Thee," Newt interrupted. If Theseus was prepared to throw him off the cliff then he was dragging him down with him. "And they can pull out our memories."

Theseus sunk in his chair and Newt smiled, tried not to look smug.

"What about Egypt?" Percival asked.

"Classified," the twins said at the same time.

The fireplace crackled and a man came out. Mr Hector Fawley himself. Theseus straightened up in his chair. Newt smiled sheepishly when he met Fawley's eyes.

"Scamanders."

"Minister Fawley," they chorused.

Fawley bowed to Serpahina. "Mrs Piquery. Why have you called me?"

"These two have just taken five creatures from our establishment."

Fawley closed his eyes, his whole mental being sinking to the floor in a heap. "Mr Scamander."

"I assure you, Fawley, I tried to stop him," Theseus said. "But you try to get between him and hurt creatures. I didn't want to repeat summer last year."

"Besides," Newt started, "those creatures were in poor condition. The nundu was half the size he was supposed to be and the hippogriffs were malnourished. I suspect one of them is very ill as well. Clearly MACUSA are not taking care of the creatures under them. I am quite willing to nurse them back to health myself before I release them into the wild."

"You have no authority to do that, Mr Scamander," Seraphina said. She looked quite annoyed.

"I never said I did," he said. "Madam President," he added as an afterthought.

"I hate to defy you, Mrs Piquery," Fawley started, "but if the condition of the animals are as Mr Scamander explains, then we can file a report to the International Magical Council and take the creatures. Seeing as Mr Scamander already has taken the beasts, doing that would cause more unnecessary ruckus than we both want to deal with."

Seraphina sighed and leaned back in her chair. She stared at both Scamanders for a good minute, her eyes not revealing any emotion.

"If Mr Scamander promises not to set foot in MACUSA for another year, then I might agree to the terms."

Newt was ready to accept that punishment. He wasn't planning on being at MACUSA a lot anyway, and if he wanted to see Tina and his friends, he could do so in their flat.

Theseus, on the other hand... "Newt is a trusted consultant of the Ministry of Magic in Britain, we should be able to bring him here if we so wish."

Fawley looked about ready to explode, but he took a calm demeanour to address Theseus. "Unless Mr Scamander wants to face a higher penalty for his actions here _and_ in Egypt, he will be smart to take this deal."

"Before I change my mind," Seraphina responded, eyes ice cold.

Newt nodded. "I'll take it. Just make sure you don't harbour any other innocent creatures here."

"Is that a threat, Mr Scamander?" she asked, head tilted slightly to the right. Her eyes were smaller, pointed suspiciously at him.

"You decide, Madam President."

For a moment it felt as if the temperature had dropped many degrees. Theseus interrupted the moment, maybe sensing that Newt was close to his breaking point.

"Alright, are we free to go then?"

Seraphina nodded. "You are."

Both Scamanders stood up and turned to walk out. All in all, it could have ended much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL EDIT SOME OF IT LATER BC I KNOW THE DIALOGUE SUCKS RN  
> im just rlly tired so im posting it before it's ready lmao gotta hustle byebye


End file.
